


Love Me || FNaF || Boyfriend Scenarios

by lebeeb



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeeb/pseuds/lebeeb
Summary: Love, besides wanting to kill any unfamiliar security guards ( or in Mike's case live to see another day ), that's all they wanted.





	1. " introduction "

        Hello, I am Ash. You may notice that this work is on another profile named ' AshWeeb ', well we are the same person. However, I was reckless and misplaced my login information, thus I made a new account. Luckily, I prewrite everything in google docs. In this series, I plan on having a list of the scenarios that I'm going to write, so you can see which ones are expected to happen next. Also, in this story, the reader is the all-time night guard. Why? No one else will take the damn job.

* * *

**L I S T**  [ so far ]

\- How You Meet - **completed**

\- You Meet Again - not completed

\- Becoming Friends - not completed

\- Hanging Out - not completed

\- You Realise Your Feelings For Him - not completed

\- He Realises His Feelings For You - not completed 

* * *

Moving on! Next, I will be explaining the personalities for each animatronic and how the reader will fit in.

 

** BONNIE **

Bonnie is a quiet, somewhat withdrawn person. He's usually not that accepting of new people and tends to be rather cold to them. Though, after he's warmed up to them, he's ferociously loyal and opens up to be a quite the charmer. When angry or upset, he tends to distance himself from others until he's calmed down. Surprisingly, Bonnie is quite the affectionate unhappy person. He will lean on someone or just sit next to them without saying anything.

With Bonnie, the reader's personality is relaxed, gentle and calm. She's humble and kind, but of course, everyone has their limits.

* * *

** CHICO **

Chico is an incredibly sociable and bubbly person. He isn't loud, just happy-go-lucky and quite a positivist, that can be a little overwhelming at times. Even if he's kind and open to others, it doesn't mean he trusts them completely. After he warms up to people, he tends to spoil his comrades with affection. Chico is described as the 'Sun' because of the way he lights up a room. An angry Chico is fairly uncommon and usually finds solace in food. The same thing goes for a sad or upset Chico.

With Chico, the reader is more reserved and quite grumpy with everyone and everything. She's not used to being in social situations.

* * *

**FOXY**

Foxy an incredibly confident and flirtatious bastard who is too stubborn for his own good. Sometimes, he takes his teasings a little too far but often makes it up with an apology and food that he may or may not have stolen from Chico. He has quite the short fuse and is a little too gullible, easy falling into traps. Foxy will only let a few people come to him when he's upset, preferring to sit alone in the dark with his thoughts than to actually talk them out with someone.

With Foxy, the reader is a somewhat hesitant and quiet person. She's easily flustered, but a total sweetheart all the same.

* * *

**FREDDY**

Freddy is a gentleman, though a bit egotistical. Some people, mostly Foxy, don't like how he thinks so highly of himself. If you can look past this defect, he is actually quite the sweetheart. Freddy is not shy to voice out his opinion but is too stubborn to ask for help, his pride too big. Anger is something that is somewhat common when affiliated with this man. Though, he stomps away before others have anything to say. Sad Freddy is often a childish pouty Freddy.

With Freddy, the reader is a headstrong and honest person. She tells it how it is, without feeling a shred of guilt. Well, maybe a little.

* * *

** GOLDEN FREDDY **

Golden Freddy, Goldie if you will, is a cunning and coy man. He has a level head and is hard to annoy or surprise. He may seem a little like an egocentric man, but he's actually quite humble. Goldie jokes around, mocking his brother Freddy or spewing a lot of pick up lines just to annoy females, mostly the reader. Goldie's anger, though really rare, is quite terrifying because of his massive amounts of patience. His sadness is a bit like Freddy's, childish and absurd.

With Goldie, the reader is quite an innocent bean. She doesn't get a lot of his 'pick up lines'. They fly right over her head. 

* * *

 

** MIKE **

I have nothing for him, but I might include him depending on how many people request to have him present

* * *

 


	2. " how you meet "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the boys, basically.

**How You Meet**

  
        A young woman pushed the doors open to the establishment, a small creak could be heard. [Eye color] eyes flickered down to the watch on her wrist, something that she was asked to wear. It was almost midnight. Her boss stated that she should arrive a few minutes so she could get organized and prepared. Understandable. She walked to the office, shoes clicking against the tiled floor.

        "Huh." She started, eyes looking around the small room. "It looks kinda cozy." Plopping down in the spinning chair― something she found strange but went along with ―she grabbed the small tablet that was set on the desk in front of her. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was finally midnight. As soon as the tablet turned on, a phone rang out loudly, eliciting a small yelp from the woman. Looking around frantically, she tried to find where the phone was until she realized it was a recorded message.

        _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

        The woman smiled a little, seemingly thankful to the man who spoke. Though completely oblivious to the reason as to why this man had recorded the message.

        _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

        "Death? Did he say death?" She gaped, suddenly feeling a little queasy. "They had to bleach the carpets?"

        _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

        "Wait- what? Frontal lobe?" She asked to no one in particular.

        _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." The man chuckled nervously before continuing._

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

        "What?" The woman screeched and she swore that she heard someone snicker.

  
**BONNIE**

        "Oh, no. No, he was just there!" The woman groaned a little, flipping through the cameras to find where the purple rabbit had wandered off to. He, she assumed it was a he, was in the hallway and now he was gone. She wondered if the camera had any blind spots. It would make a lot of sense. Setting down the tablet, she wiggled her fingers a little. Running a hand through her [hair length] hair, she took a deep breath. "Stay calm."

        "It would help if you stayed calm." A voice suddenly piped up, eliciting a small squeak. Whipping around, the woman nearly toppled off the spinning chair. Her [eye color] eyes met with brilliant ruby ones. She scanned his form. The first thing she noticed― besides his eyes ―was his short, straight purple hair, ending just below his ears. He had short bangs, parted to the right and ending just above his left eye. "I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me; it's uncomfortable." He spoke again.

        "A-Ah, I'm sorry." He just dismissed it with a wave of a hand, and you noticed he was wearing a long-sleeved, white, button up shirt with a lavender vest and a red bow tie.

        "Who are you? You're obviously not Michael."

        "Michael?"

        "He was the previous security guard."

        It suddenly clicked in her mind. "Oh, you mean Mike. Yeah, he called in sick tonight, and I wasn't supposed to be moved to night shift until next week." The male just hummed in response.

        "You still didn't answer my question." He sighed at her confused expression. "Your name." The man added, crossing his arms over his chest. It was clear that he was becoming annoyed.

        "Oh, right! Uhm, I'm [your name]."

        "Duly noted." His red eyes flickered towards the tablet. "I should go, your shift is nearly over." Before she could speak, the man had disappeared, and the timer on the tablet cried out.

* * *

**CHICO**

        She grumbled angrily, still quite upset that she could die. Though she convinced herself that the animatronics did not move and the guy was just pranking her, but the thought of her corpse rotting in a suit was lurking in the back of her mind. Her eyes looked down at the camera before swearing when she noticed a certain bird had left his perch and was now missing. Wait, now the stinking rabbit was gone too!

        "Where the fuck did the bird go?!" She swore again, eyes slowly widening as she flipping through the rooms. An irritated growl left her lips as she slammed her fist on the desk. It was almost time for her shift to be done and the damn bird decided to move now? Hopefully, she caught the thing before it reached her office because she didn't feel like being stuffed in a bear suit.

"You seem stressed." A voice chimed, perky almost seeming like a giggle. The woman let out a strangled squawk in surprise, chucking the tablet at the man, who was fast enough to catch it. "Hey! Careful, this thing costs a lot you know." He scolded, eliciting a confused 'huh?' before he quickly grinned again.

        "You're not our usual security guard." He mused aloud, vibrant magenta eyes scanning her form. She just crossed her arms, sending the blonde an irritated glare. "What's your name? Are you staying for long?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. She noticed his blonde, short curls bounced as he did so. Though, she was quick to snap out of her little trance to answer his questions.

        "My name is [your name], and I'm just here until Mike gets better."

        He seemed to perk up at the name 'Mike'. "Ah, so Mike didn't quit! That's good, Freddy will be glad." The blonde then began mumbling, talking more to himself than to the female he barged in on.

        "Wait, how do you know Mi―" Poor woman was cut off by the blonde bastard.

        "Sorry, [your name]! I have to get going, see you tomorrow! Unless Mike gets better." With that being said, the man scurried out of the office to wherever he came from, leaving a very confused [your name].

* * *

**FOXY**

        "Th-these things come to life? Oh no." A meek voice softly soft to no one in particular. She first checked on the main three. Only Bonnie was gone, but she had spotted him earlier roaming around in the party room. After checking all the rooms she heard rapid footsteps approach her office, and naturally, she started to panic. Quickly checking the camera's, she saw a flash of red running down the hall.

        She whipped around, reaching out to slam the door on whoever intended on bringing harm. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Those two words repeated in her head like a broken record. However, that person had bolted in, nearly knocking the poor girl off her seat. "Kyah!" A loud yelp escaped her lips before she caught herself, hands darting to cover her mouth.

        "Keep quiet, lass!" A deep voice with a Scottish, or just a pirate, accent chuckled. Wide [eye color] eyes stared up at the strange man who had entered her office. He poked his head out of the office before reeling back to face her, a coy grin stretching his tan lips. "Heard there be a female night guard. Hah, ol' Fred isn't too happy 'bout yer arrival." He just flashed her a wink before pointing to himself. "Not to worry, lass! I'll protect ye fer the night."

        “Uhm, thank you?”

        “Not a problem. Say, you wouldn’t happen t’ know Mike, would ya?”

        “Yes, I’m covering for him tonight.”

        “Why’s he makin’ a pretty lass work so late at night?” Inquired the man, and she didn’t know if he was joking or being serious.

        With a pink face, the woman couldn't help but awkwardly giggle a little at the man's strange antics. She noticed his long, slightly messy, dark red hair. It ended at the nape of his neck, hair parted to right but did not cover his eyes- er eye. One of his eyes was closed, black surrounding it while the other was opened and amber.

        "Like was you see, lass?" A chuckle snapped her out of her train of thought. The woman vigorously shook her head, stuttering incoherent phrases until his sudden laughter cut her off. "I'm just toyin' with ye. Do ye have a name or am I s'posed to keep callin' you 'lass'?" The redhead asked, leaning against her office wall.

        “O-Oh! I’m [your name].” She smiled timidly, a hand rubbing her upper arm. The strange man just grinned cheekily, nearing her to inspect her face. A light pink blush painted across her face, earning another amused chuckle from the redhead.

        “Pretty name for a pretty lass.” He stood upright, flashing her another wink before turning to leave. Before she could say anything else, the timer cried out, signaling that [your name]’s shift was over for the night.

* * *

**FREDDY**

        The woman flicked through the cameras continuously, leaning back in the chair with a squeak. The small squeak echoed through the grim halls, making her scrunch up her nose as the small noise faded away, leaving her in silence once more. Eyes scanning the dimly lit screen, she searched for the large animatronic bear and lavender bunny, unknowingly she was being watched carefully.

        So focused on staying alive, she failed to notice the silent figure entering the room from the left, instead of putting her thoughts on the large bunny lingering at her right entrance. Smashing the coral colored button, underneath labeled DOOR, sending the metal door flying downward, she heard a low chuckle. On instinct, she snapped her head to face a tall figure leaning on the doorway and hurled the tablet at them, sending the stranger stumbling back, groaning in pain and slight annoyance.

        “Who the hell are you?” The woman hissed, keeping her distance as she shot straight up from her chair, snatching the tablet off the checkered floor. As the intruder regained their posture, the woman took time to take in their appearance. They had a light tanned skin tone with short, tawny hair which brought sky blue eyes. Speaking of eyes, his turned into sharp daggers directed at her. He dragged his hands across his caramel toned vest lighting. Straightening out the sleeves of his milky-white, collared shirt, he cleared his throat before speaking, ignoring the woman’s question purposely, crossing his arms over his chest.

        “Well that was unnecessary, don’t you think?” She rolled her eyes in response, repeating her question.

        “Who are you and why are you here? It’s way past hours and I believe you're not supposed to be here.” She remarked, checking up on the lavender bunny. She pressed lightly on the red button this time, making the heavy door drag upwards.

        “My name is not important right now, dear. Might I have the honor of knowing your name?” He questioned, stretching his arm towards her politely. Though she rolled her eyes when he dodged her question again.

        “[Your name].” She took grasp of his hand tightly, shaking it lightly in sync with him.

        “[Your name], lovely name~” The brunette smirked, making the woman retract her hand back to her side quickly. Glancing at his wrist― it is adorned with a watch ―a sigh escaped his lips as he began walking out the small office.

        “Well, my time's up. I’ll be seeing you soon, [Your Name].” Freddy waved a farewell.

        “Time-” [Your name] began only to be a cut off by a chime followed by a children’s burst of joy. They allowed kids to be in here so early in the morning?

* * *

**GOLDEN FREDDY**

  
        The young woman took slow breaths as she flicked through the cameras in search for the large bonnie that was previously on the main stage with his companions. She let a sigh escape her lips as she spotted the lilac animatronic roaming a dark room full of spare animatronic parts from what she could see. Removing the tablet from her main view, she tensed at the creeks that sounded in the west hall. Glancing back at the camera, tapping her finger against the button tagged as CAM 2A, switching to a dim view of the hall to her left. A dark shape was formed as the light flickered near the end of the hall. Slightly trembling, she turned off the tablet to preserve power as instructed. Glancing at the watch wrapped around her wrist, she sucked in a quick breath.

        ‘Two A.M... This may be a long night.’

~~**~~~~~~~~** ~~

        A bell chimed, crying out for her to get up and leave the place already. Blinking in disbelief, a small grin made its way across the night guard's lips. Gathering her items (if any), she made her way out the office silently. Creeping through the left halls of the eerie pizzeria, a thought made its way into her mind. What if she explored the pizzeria? Not in a childish manner, but to get used to the place and what it held. It wouldn’t hurt to snoop around before anyone arrived.

        Wasting no time, she followed the cracked walls of the main party room until she reached a wide doorway. The room was filled with dust and cobwebs as if it wasn't touched in a while. There was a violet curtain with outlines of stars spread across it draping from the ceiling sealed together, enclosing on the animatronic inside. Walking closer, she made out a wooden sign saying “Sorry! Out of Order.” Taking caution she backed out of the room and strolled further down. She caught sight of the tawny bear animatronic eyes on her.

        Taking a swift pace and escaping the alarming gaze, she found herself at a door. Curiosity took over her and she wrapped her hands around the handle, shifted it downward and drove it forward slowly, letting light flood in.

        Stepping in quiet as a mouse, she viewed the room with vigilance. She noticed duplicates of animatronic heads put in place neatly by each other. Focusing her attention on something else, she caught sight of a what looks like a metal skeleton model, sitting up leaning forward. She shivered at the sight before observing a specific corner of the room. The was a large object huddled in the corner. Her squinted eyes became saucers as she realized was it was an animatronic bear. At first, she began to think it was a familiar bear until she realized the different fur color. Had a butterscotch-colored coat, and by the looks of it, it was full of filth. Taking further examination, she was right in front of it, staring into a black abyss where eyes are meant to be. Leaning against the wall with its knees up to its chest, its arms were draped to its side with its jaw hanging down. It looked lifeless.

        Crouching down so she was at eye level with it, she hesitantly cupped its chin. Without thinking, she reluctantly began lifting it up to become in contact with the top part. It seemed to lock in place, so she reeled back her hand. It stayed in the position she placed it in making the woman smiled in delight until it faltered as the silence throughout the pizzeria was broken by loud steps against the checkered flooring. The uneased girl shot up and rushed out of the room, closing the door softly with a click, leaving the gold animatronic there in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> author's note : 
> 
> ash ; hey, i hope you don't mind that i type in lowercase for author notes. in this story, i was thinking of having Mike know the animatronics and have them trust him. it's just something that i wanted to see. it helps when the others are slowly warming up to you. hah, anyway, i hope you liked the first chapter of my FNaF Boyfriend Scenarios!~  
> \---  
> This is how I think the animatronics are depicted, personality wise and appearance wise. We all know how they look as animatronics, but I would like to describe how they look as humans my way. If you do not like how I portray them, you don't have to read. Constructive criticism is always welcome as I would love to learn about how I can improve my writing skills.


End file.
